


Shattering

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comedy, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romantic Comedy, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was when Adam heard the crash, his heart dropped.





	Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up since I'm procrastinating writing my other writing.

It was when Adam heard the crash, his heart dropped.

 

He could feel every piece fall to the ground like each one was a memory being forgotten.

 

It was broken. He felt it in his heart.

 

The glass shattered all over the floor of the kitchen at the bottom of the other man’s feet. Takashi, who was gladly wearing socks, jumped backwards as the broken glass became like snow to the ground.

 

“Oh my god, Takashi.” He looked at his boyfreind who was in utter shock. Not for his boyfriend's safety, but for the fact that Takashi had just dropped Adam’s family heirloom. A glass bowl with unique patterns on it, it had been passed on through generations in his family before being given to Adam as a coming out gift. It was a show of support from his grandmother.

 

“I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do it- it just slipped out of my hands- I’m sure I can get you-” He stopped there since he knew that was the statement that would have ended it all.

 

“My grandmother gave me that as a coming out gift. We can’t replace it.”

 

Oh shit.

 

Adam stomped out of the kitchen and grabbed a broom and shoved it into Takashi’s chest.

 

“You broke it, you clean it.”

 

He left the kitchen to go into the home office. Takashi was left in the kitchen to clean up the broken glass and figure out what to do on his own.

 

_‘I’m mean, I could find a glass bowl like that online. Maybe?’_

 

Yeah, he couldn’t find one online. He was so fucked.

 

_‘If putting it back together is a stupid idea, finding another online is impossible, what can I do?’_

 

Now Takashi can be stupid for a teacher, like really stupid.

* * *

  


About a week later, Adam was coming home from his office after a hard day of teaching. He had forgiven Takashi about the bowl incident and wasn’t really expecting anymore talk of it.

 

_“It was just a bowl. You don’t really have to make up for something that we both know can’t be fixed.”_

Despite what he said, he knew in his heart that it wasn’t entirely true. The bowl meant a lot to him, it was a symbol of his grandmother. Someone who was once very traditional who opened up her heart for a grandson she loved too much to hate. It wasn’t just a bowl.

 

But Adam knew he had to go on with life, move on and you don’t get too stuck and make stupid mistakes.

 

Which is why when he returned to his home, he wasn’t expecting Takashi to feel too guilty for his butterfingers.

 

When he opened the door, Takashi was there with a plastic bowl, that was meant to look like glass, with a clean bag in the middle that looked like it had two layers of plastic. In the bag were shards of glass and surrounding it were fake fruits.

 

“Happy Anniversary?” An awkward smile grew on Takashi’s face.

 

“I-I um- Well, I really wanted to say I’m sorry about the bowl, so I put the pieces into this other bowl.” A smile grew on Adam’s face.

 

“Thank you, that was very thoughtful.” Adam took the bowl and put it on the center of the dining table. He turned around and gave a warm hug to Takashi. He turned his head to give a kiss on his cheek.

 

“This surprise though wasn’t that earth _shattering_.”

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, you still being alive wasn’t that earth shattering to mean.”

 

He was face to face with his past.

 

Each of them have changed in the 3 years apart.

 

“I mean, not as shattering as that bowl.”

 

“You fucking idiot.”


End file.
